Krew Yato
by tatsugae
Summary: Mój pierwszy fic od bardzo dawna, więc proszę o łaskawość. OkiKagu.   Walczyła z tym długo, ale to na nic. Nie potrafi powstrzymać tego kim jest. Co jednak się stanie, jeśli znajdzie kogoś, kto nie pozwoli jej odejść?


Kagura biegła przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiła. Była

zmęczona i przerażona, ale wiedziała, że nie może się zatrzymać

zanim nie znajdzie się z dala od wszystkich. W końcu, gdy zaczęło robić

się już ciemno, a ona naprawdę zaczęła tracić siły, zatrzymała się.

Była całkiem sama, nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest, ale to nawet lepiej,

stąd prawdopodobnie nie trafi już do domu, a to znaczyło, że nie

zaatakuje nikogo bliskiego. Usiadła pod najbliższym drzewem i przytuliła

się do swoich kolan, wiedziała, że na pewno nie zaśnie szybko, ale to

od zawsze ją uspokajało.

Wsłuchując się w szaleńcze bicie serca poczuła, jak łzy zaczynają

spływać po jej rozgrzanych policzkach.

Coraz ciężej było jej nad sobą panować. Dzielnie walczyła, jednak

krew Yato nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć. Chociaż i tak nieźle jej szło

- Kamui opuścił dom, gdy był o dwa lata młodszy, niż ona jest teraz.

To pewnie zasługa Gina i Shinpachiego, oni od zawsze sprowadzali ją na

ziemię, gdy wpadała w furię, to oni opiekowali się nią przez te

wszystkie lata i to dla nich chciała się starać, by te radosne dni

trwały jak najdłużej, mimo, iż wiedziała, że prędzej czy później

będzie musiała się z nimi pożegnać. Na zawsze.

Z drugiej strony nienawidziła siebie za to, że przywiązała się do

kogoś tak bardzo. Gdyby nigdy ich nie spotkała, to teraz nie byłoby jej

tak ciężko. Doskonale wiedziała, że Yato nie mogą żyć z innymi.

Powtarzał to każdy, Kamui, Abuto, nawet Umibozu, jednak ona tak bardzo

chciała żyć jak inni, że wciąż okłamywała się, że tym razem

będzie inaczej.

I na początku tak właśnie było, jednak im starsza się robiła, tym

trudniej było powstrzymać tę morderczą rządzę.

W końcu musiała wciec, żeby nie zrobić nikomu większej krzywdy niż

dotychczas. Biedny Gin-chan, oby tylko nie znienawidził jej za to, co mu

zrobiła tego ranka... z drugiej strony, może wtedy było by lepiej?

Zimny podmuch wiatru wywołał na jej skórze gęsią skórkę. Jesień

już powoli się kończyła, więc wieczory były naprawdę chłodne. Ale

ona była zbyt zmęczona, by znaleźć sobie inne schronienie. Wtuliła

się jeszcze mocniej w swoje kolana i próbując zasnąć błagała, by

się tylko nie rozpadało.

Otae ze zmartwieniem spojrzała to na Shinpachiego, to na Gina.

- Jest już naprawdę późno... Shin-chan, może powinieneś jej poszukać?

- Zwróciła się do brata.

- Ale ja jej nic nie zrobiłem! To ona bez powodu rzuciła się na Gina,

prawda? - Oczekując potwierdzenia spojrzał w jego stronę.

Gin bez słowa wpatrywał się w okno, prawdopodobnie nie słuchał nawet

ich rozmowy. Jedynie co kilka minut dotykał blizny na łuku brwiowym -

pamiątki po porannym starciu z Kagurą - i wzdychał ciężko, tak, jakby

chciał pozbyć się ponurych myśli nawiedzających jego głowę.

- Kagurze zdarzało się uciekać, jednak zawsze wracała po kilku

godzinach. Czy to naprawdę cię nie obchodzi? - Spytała ze łzami w

oczach.

- Oczywiście, że obchodzi! - Shinpachi powoli tracił cierpliwość. - Po

prostu boję się o nią! I o nas! Tylko raz w życiu widziałem, żeby

była w takim stanie, ale wtedy szybko doszła do siebie! Dziś omal nie

zginęliśmy, musiałabyś to zobaczyć! Jej oczy nagle zrobiły się

ogromne i...

- Skończ Shinpachi - Gintoki w końcu oderwał wzrok od okna i usiadł na

swoim stałym miejscu, zakładając nogi na stół. - Ona od początku

wiedziała, że kiedyś to się stanie, ale jest za głupia, by to

zaakceptować. Rany - prychnął - miałem nadzieję, że ufała nam choć

trochę.

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

Otae wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy, Shinpachi starał się powstrzymać

płacz, a Gin wodził wzrokiem szukając Sadaharu. W końcu dźwięk

otwieranych drzwi wyrwał ich z zamyślenia. Cała trójka z nadzieją

spojrzała w stronę wejścia, jednak natychmiast wrócili do swojego

poprzedniego ponurego stanu, gdy zobaczyli w drzwiach tylko Hijikatę.

Ten bez słowa usiadł na kanapie, zapalił papierosa i zakładając nogę

na nogę spojrzał się na Gina.

- W dzielnicy Kabuki jej nie ma. Oddział Sougo zaczął przeszukiwać okolice, ale

jeśli nie znajdzie się do północy będziemy musieli przerwać

poszukiwania. I tak jest już zbyt ciemno, by się znalazła - spojrzał na

wydmuchiwany dym i poczekał, aż zniknął - jeśli jutro nie wróci,

będziemy musieli wznowić poszukiwania, ale tym razem będziemy szukać

jej w charakterze zagrożenia dla Edo.

- Co? - Shinpachi aż podskoczył.

- Przecież ona nie jest niebezpieczna - Gin posłał gniewne spojrzenie

demonicznemu kapitanowi. - Kagura nigdy by nikogo nie skrzywdziła, nie

jeśli nie musiała.

- Jest nieobliczalna, - zaciągnął się papierosem wbijając wzrok w

bliznę Gina - a nieobliczalny Yato stanowi zagrożenia dla nas

wszystkich.

XXX

Minęło już trochę czasu i w końcu Kagura powoli zaczęła poddawać

się zmęczeniu, mimo wszystko nie traciła czujności. Odgłos

zeschniętej gałązki pękającej pod ciężarem buta natychmiast ją

obudził.

Czując jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła zmrużyła oczy, by dokładniej

przyjrzeć się osobie, stojącej kilka metrów od niej. Zanim zdążyła

cokolwiek zobaczyć, oślepiło ją jaskrawe światło latarki, skierowane

prosto na nią.

- Oi Chinko, przestań się ukrywać i wracaj do domu, przez ciebie

przegapiłem dziś mój serial.

Chwilowa nadzieja prysła jak bańka mydlana. To nie Gin ani Shinpachi. To

ten cholerny Sadysta poszedł jej szukać. Ale to nawet lepiej, jego nie

będzie jej szkoda.

- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie - zasłoniła oczy ręką - i zabieraj tą

durną latarkę, oślepiasz mnie - Sougo skierował światło w inną

stronę.

- Hej rusz się w końcu i wracaj do domu. Ci dwaj naprawdę się o ciebie

martwią.

- Nigdzie nie zamierzam wracać - warknęła - i powtórzę ostatni raz,

nie zbliżaj się, bo zrobię ci krzywdę! Mówię poważnie! -

Poczuła jak krew zaczyna coraz szybciej pulsować w jej żyłach. Każdy

kawałek jej ciała przeszywały dreszcze, a wszystko dookoła rozmazywało

się.

Kagura zacisnęła ręce na trawie i wzięła głęboki oddech, mimo

wszystko nie mogła teraz stracić nad sobą kontroli.

Sougo zauważył to, bo odsunął się o kilka kroków, tak, że dzielił

go od niej mniej więcej metr. Przykucnął i dał jej chwilę na to, by

doszła do siebie.

- Hej – spróbował najmilej jak tylko potrafił. Jego głos był bardzo

troskliwy i ciepły, w innych okolicznościach Kagurze z pewnością

zmiękły by nogi - nic ci nie zrobię. Jestem tu tylko po to, żeby

sprowadzić cię z powrotem do domu.

Ty nic nie rozumiesz - odparła już spokojniej. Dziwiła się sama sobie,

że tak szybko się uspokoiła. - Nie mogę już do nich wrócić, nie

chcę ich skrzywdzić.

Sougo przybliżył się do nie, jednak wciąż zachowywał dystans, o który

prosiła. Spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem i z łagodnym uśmiechem na

twarzy poprawił jej włosy, które przykleiły się do zapłakanej

twarzy.

- Jesteś naprawdę głupia, to że jesteś Yato nie znaczy, że ich

pozabijasz...

- Dziś prawie ich pozabijałam - przerwała mu - nie panuję już nad

tym, myślałam, że będę potrafiła, ale tego się nie da zrobić. Po

prostu Yato nie mogą żyć z innymi ludźmi, nie ważne jak będę się

starać, prędzej czy później stracę całkowicie nad sobą kontrolę i

wtedy...

Nie wiedział czemu to zrobił. Nie, nie stracił równowagi, nie

zakręciło mu się w głowie, ani nie oszalał. To nie był przypadek.

Chciał, żeby Kagura się po prostu zamknęła, więc taki pomysł

wydawał mu się najskuteczniejszy. I najmilszy. Całował już inne

dziewczyny, a nawet starsze kobiety, gdy Kondo-san wyciągał go na miasto.

Ale one zazwyczaj śmierdziały alkoholem, miały suche usta i od razu

dobierały mi się do spodni.

Kagura ładnie pachniała, miała miękkie usta i była w takim szoku, że

nie zrobiła nic. I o to mu mniej więcej chodziło.

Po chwili, gdy już uznał, że mała głośna Chinka nie będzie na siłę

starała mi się wmówić tych totalnych bzdur, których nawet nie

słuchał, odsunął się, ciągle patrząc na jej wyraz twarzy, a był na

tyle komiczny, że Sougo ciężko z sobą walczył, by się nie

roześmiać, wyjął z kieszeni spodni komórkę i wybrał numer.

- Hijikata-san - zaczął nie odrywając od niej wzroku - znalazłem ją.

Jest trochę roztrzęsiona, ale udało mi się ją przekonać - tu nie

wytrzymał i na jego twarzy pojawił się łobuzerski uśmieszek. -

Odstawię ją rano pod drzwi Yorozui, teraz musi chwilę odpocząć - nie

czekając na odpowiedź Hijikaty rozłączył się.

- Jak już mówiłam, nigdzie nie wracam - burknęła pod nosem,

dziękując, że jest na tyle ciemno, że ten głupi drań nie zobaczy jak

bardzo się czerwieni. Przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję.

- Nie wytrzymam z tobą - westchnął i usiadł obok niej. - Jeżeli

wytrzymasz ze mną do rana to będzie znaczyło, że potrafisz nad sobą

panować. A jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdarzy Ci się tracić nad tym kontrolę,

to zawsze możesz wyżyć się na mnie.

- Jesteś nienormalny.

- Znów to zrobił. Trochę go ta cała sytuacja przerażała, bo

zrozumiał, że całkiem spodobało mu się całowanie Kagury. Ale

usprawiedliwił się tym, że doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo ją to

denerwowało.

- Jeśli się nie zamkniesz to znów to zrobię. A teraz lepiej mnie

ogrzej, bo jest naprawdę zimno - mówiąc to złapał ją za ramię i

przyciągnął do siebie. Udając, że robi to z przymusu wtulił się w

nią i zamknął oczy. Po chwili oboje zasnęli.


End file.
